Received signal strength detectors in some wireless, wired, or optical receivers have to provide low offset current (e.g., <<1 microampere) when small input signals are present, while providing wide (e.g., >1000×) dynamic range for signal detection (e.g., signals detected below 1 microampere to a few milliamperes). Existing circuits employ a single current mirror to replicate the received signal current at the detector output. Increasing the channel length (L) of the current mirror to meet the low offset current requirement results in prohibitively large area for the respective transistor devices of the single current mirror. Reducing the channel length helps the current mirror at higher current values however the low signal response of the detector suffers. Trimming the offset current adds cost to the circuit and is not available in many manufacturing processes.